


Dark Prince

by Rrougefort



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, villain ashe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrougefort/pseuds/Rrougefort
Summary: Evil prince Ashe and his servant, what will he do lol





	Dark Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on an impulse, have fun with it

A strong rolled in, catching the attention of a rather bored man. This man was Ashe Bradley, he had his head on his hand as he looked out one of the many rooms of his living quarters. His yellow eyes were filled from the lack of interesting things going on. 

He sighed, one of his many servants, Noel Levine had arrived.

“Sir, what is the matter. You haven’t bothered anybody for awhile so we grew wary” 

“I’m Bored, yes that is so!” He turned to face Noel“What? Do you have the solution cause I’m dying to hear it”

“I’m afraid not, I would suggest to walk for a bit but the weather says not”

“Well then go! Shoo!” He pushed Noel away before laying onto his bed. Nothing, his mind felt empty, not a pleasant one at that. Despite what Noel just said he felt that he could cause some trouble at this hour.

He changed into a less “formal” outfit and grabbed his coat and an umbrella aswell before heading out

__________________ 

Once Ashe has left the building he opens his umbrella, as he goes out on his stroll of the perimeter of his castle he smiles. He is finally left to himself.

“Hmm~ what choas should I cause today?” He sinister grimace appears apon his face as he runs off to the small town nearby.

As his legs drag him there he looks for someone who stands out, in the corner of his eye he catches a glimpse of a dark haired man. He has seen this man often, wilandro alder of he’s correct. He approached him.

“Hellloo!”

“You- what do you want Ashe?”

“Aww why so cold? Do you want to die?” He rests his hand on jis thigh where he was concealing something from view 

“Yes, but we shall not get into that. Why are you pestering me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Too dumb to finsh take what I have :,


End file.
